1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for carrying bicycles, and more particularly to a device for carrying bicycles that is mountable upon the trunk portion of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The bicycle rider often desires to transport his bicycle by automobile to a starting location for a bicycle ride. Transporting bicycles within the interior of an automobile can be difficult and can soil the interior of the automobile. Thus, devices for carrying bicycles on the exterior of automobiles have been developed. Some such devices carry bicycles on the top of a car, whereas other such devices carry the bicycles upon the trunk of a car. The present invention is a device for carrying bicycles upon the trunk of a car.
Typical prior art devices for carrying bicycles upon the trunk of a car possess a generally V-shaped frame (when viewed from the side) which is attached to the trunk of the car utilizing flexible straps having attachment clips at the distal ends thereof. Two bicycle carrying arms may project outwardly from the frame for the placement of the bicycles thereon. Some arms are formed with notches for locating the bicycles thereon, while other arms may have an elastic cord that holds the bicycles to the arms.
A problem with the prior art carriers is that the bicycles hang down from the arms in a relatively loose manner. That is, the bicycles are free to slide on the arms, and to pivot about the arm holding points. When one bicycle is carried, its movement on the carrier may cause it to contact the exterior of the automobile, which may damage the bicycle and/or the automobile. When two bicycles are carried on a single carrier, the relative movement of the bicycles may cause them to contact each other, as well as the automobile, thus resulting in damage.